


Death's Son

by Shin20017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin20017/pseuds/Shin20017
Summary: Harry finds his real inheritance and decide to be himself. He also finds his mate and real perants.What roles do Snape and Malfoy in this development have?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is NOT my first language and i have dyslexia, so I'm sorry for all mistakes i make. Please tell me if you find mistakes.

Chapter 1  
No one’s P.O.V  
The man watched as the newcomers entered the great hall. The first years and two older boys waked to the front of the great hall, watched by the enterer school body. Before names were called and the person to the name sorted into their house, Professor McGonagall turned to the school and sad;” Louis Terra and Hadrian Mortem, here,” she indicated to the older boys;” will be starting their fifth year. Both of them come from Greece and will be finishing their schooling here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.”  
Then she called each student up to get them sorted. Both Louis and Hadrian got sorted into Slytherin.

Hadrian Mortem’s P.O.V  
As I sit at my seat on the Slytherin table I notice a smirk coming from head my house, as he looked at me I smirked back at him.  
As the dinner fest ended the houses made their way to their commoner rooms, first years escorted by the prefers, Louis and I waited for Severus Snape, we were tolled beforehand to wait for the head of either house we came into. So that was what we did, we waited.  
After a wait of about five minutes, Severus Snape approached us, he had his pokerfaced on, if you did not know him in person, you would think he was a heartless und cold man but he was quite the opposite, he was tender, loving and caring, strict but only if he needed to be.

“Mister Mortem, Mister Terra please fallow me along.” He sad as we waked along the long corridors, we enter a room, that looked like the poison classroom, before he spoke again; “I’m Professor Snape, I’m the head of your house but I think you already know that, don’t you, son. Tell me, what are you two doing here, did your mother decide to blow my cover?” he questioned me with a cold voice, well waking straight to his office.  
I chuckled and answered his question;” Well Father, Mother had to go on a ‘hunting’ trip, so she decided it was for the best if I was watch over by an adult that can intimidate me and the one that she know I will listen to.” He chuckled at the last part, “Where is she anyway, she did not inform me beforehand that you were coming. I had to hear it from McGonagall well she was talking to Dumbledore in the corridor’s.” Father asked, well tacking his seat at the desk. “She had to take care of business, you know how troublesome some lost souls can be. She won’t be back for about 2 weeks to 2 months maybe more and she didn’t have time to contact you, she almost didn’t have time to do the transfer papers for Louis and I. She said she is sorry but she didn’t have another opinion.” I said with seriousness in my voice. “I could have written you on the way hear but I did not want to risk anything getting out, if our letters were being read that would have gotten way to suspires. And I could not charm the letter because of the tracing on the wands.” 

 

Louis Terra’s P.O.V

As I watched the two man in front of me ‘argue’, I notice a pitch-black owl on windowsill with a letter tied to its foot, I wake over to it, I open the window and let the owl fly on my arm, father and son that were just arguing, were now locking at me with wander. “Can I open the letter or do you want to open it Severus?” I asked my future father in low.  
“Please open it and read it to us.” He said pitching the brim of his nose.  
“Dear Severus,  
I know it was not the best idea to bring our Son and his fiancé to Hogwarts but I would rather leave those two with you then with the idiots of demons that are under my control. Please tell the boys not to be too obvious.  
Your loving wife  
Plauta  
P.S  
This letter cannot be read by anyone other than you, Louis and Hadrian.” I read out loud,” Do you think she is talking about us coming out as a couple or about who we were before.”  
“I think she is talking about your true identity rather than your relationship. Now then I’ll show you to your room, you are going to share it with other boys in your year, so please play nice Hadrian.” As he started to rise, Hadrian began to chuckle “I always play nice, it’s just not your standers of nice.” We left Severus office and waked done the hall, when we entered the commoner room, Hadrian’s smirk widened.

Hadrian Mortem’s P.O.V

My smirk widened as we entered the commoner room of the snakes, it was just the same as I remember it to be. “Listen children,” came the voice of my father,” this, as you already know, are Hadrian Mortem and Louis Terra, they will be staying in the fifth year bedroom with Zabini and Nott. Zabini, Nott my office now, Terra, Mortem as well.”

As we entered the office connected to the Slytherin commoner room, Zabini and Nott visibly tents when father started talking directly to them again.  
“Since Malfoy is not attending Hogwarts any more there shod be enough space in your room for the two. I expect you to be friendly and introduce them to Hogwarts, am I understood?” there were to short “Yes sir.” from the frightened boys. “ο πατέρας τους τρομάζει περισσότερο από ό, τι αξίζει. σε μια άλλη σημείωση, μπορεί ο Louis και εγώ να μοιραστώ ένα κρεβάτι;”  
(translation: Father you are frightening them more than its worth. On another note, can Louis and I share a bed?)  
I asked with a serious voice, as I heard a laughter from next to me. Louis was lathing.  
“Δεν με νοιάζει αν το κάνετε, είναι η φήμη σας.” Came from my father with a bit of a sassy ton.  
(translation: I don't care if you do, it is your reputation.) The confused looks from Zabini and Nott were enough to set Louis and I of with loud lather, that earned us a glare from father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it toke so long to post i wanted to post it yesterday, but after work ( yes i work on saturdays) i fall asleep and didnt woke up till late in the evening, so i dicidet to wright a bit mor before posting. i know it's not a long chaper but works busy

Chapter 2  
(still Hadrian’s P.O.V.)  
Time Skip to curfew:  
As we all entered the green and silver dormitory, we started to get ready for bed. As fifth year students did not have to go to bed immediately after curfew, we decided to talk among ourselves. We talked about our life’s and how we came to meet each other. “Hadrian and I know of each other since we were five, but we only met three years ago. I kind of was relieved when I met him. In his letters he sounded nice and polite, he wrote with kindness and a grace, that I can’t explain till today cous I can’t find it anywhere”; “HEY!! I still have grace!”, “then show me!” Louis stared down at me with such a force that I gave into him, as Blaise sad;” Guys I think it’s time we go to bad, tomorrow is a long day.” We all agreed and want to bad. Louis and I of course into the same one.

Next morning:  
I was the first one to wake up and to my surprise, to a sun fluted room, even thought we were two stories under the Entrance hall. I casted a Tempus to see what time it is; 5:30 a.m. classes wouldn’t start till 8:30a.m. and breakfast till 7:00 a.m. I decided to spend my time with watching Louis sleeping till he woke up. (I know this sounds creepy but how cares)

At 6:00 on the dot, Louis woke up and we started to get ready for the day. We got into the shower together and started washing each other, when we were finished Louis made my hair or attempted to, it looked half way decent when he gave up and started on, he’s own hair. Not long after we were ready, Blaise and Theodore woke up and got ready. We all went to breakfast together.  
After everyone eat the professors handed out the timetable’s “We first have potion then lunch und in the afternoon we have transfiguration and charms.  
In potion:  
We were the first to get to the potion classroom, louis and I took our set at the front of the class. Slowly pupil started to gadder into the classroom. As the last bell rang for class to start professor Snape starlet into the room with his robs wising behind him as he spoke; “Since this is your fifth year you are going to work on Dreamless sleep, everyone but Louis and Hadrian, you two are going to work on an emerald potion. I don’t want any explosions, for that I’m going to cast protection spells on all your workstations. Now start!”  
The lessen went on pretty good till Weasley blow up his potion, the protection spell protecting everyone out side of it but no Weasley himself, he got blasted against the shield. There was a lowed crashing sound and the sound of bones crashing, then there was a moment of silence before Weasley started crying in hysteria. Professor Snape made his way to Weasleys workstation he banished the potion and silenced Weasley with a silence charm and stopped the bleeding. “Granger bring Weasley to the medical wing. Class that happens wen, you can’t tell the difference between two ingredients.”

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, there were no further incidences and Weasley got sent to St. Mungo. Not that it mattered to either Louis or Hadrian. 

At Dinner:  
Dinner started 10 Minutes ago, when an angry looking Red-haired man stormed into the great hall. “HOW CAN THEY CALL YOU A TEATCHER SNAPE, YOU CAN’T EVEN LOOK AVETER ONE BOY!!” both professor Snape and Dumbledore stand as soon, and they recognise what Weasley sr. wanted.  
“I have better things to do then argue with you Arthur, if mister Weasley can’t tell the difference between two ingredients then it’s his one fault. In the first couple of potion lessens every student must learn the differences by heart. And if he is too lazy to learn then its not on me. I covered the material more than once with him and other students. Even Potter could tell me what ingredient what was.” That was all he said as he waked of the great hall through the teachers entrance.

Weasley sr. got even more furies but bevor he could talk more the headmaster interpreted him and guided him to the headmaster’s office.  
After dinner Louis want to our dorm room but I went to my father’s quarters. I entered to find him in his armchair reading a potion book  
“What’s going to happen??” I ask. “Nothing, even if the Weasleys would press charges, I’m a potion master I have money on the side from brewing and being married to your mother has benefits other than pleasure as well. Not that I would need to, every potion incidence is on the brewer not the Teacher.”  
After that we talked some more, bevor I went to the dorm and got ready for bed.


End file.
